


Bloodplay

by M_Gvnnvlfsen



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Gvnnvlfsen/pseuds/M_Gvnnvlfsen
Summary: Yet another tiny oneshot blurb that a friend wrote for me.





	

“Mmmmm….”

I would hear her voice hum beautifully, sounding like absolute music to my ears.

Her hot, panting breath brushing against the skin of my neck causes chills to run down my spine, especially at the feel of her perked nipples scraping themselves against my own, both of our sweet scents of perfume filling the air, but more likely filling my nostrils in particular.

I always love how my angelic looking singer of a girlfriend smells, in fact, it’s what got us two in this exact position in the first place.

Of course, Lynn likes to be the one on top always, even though I was the one who started the sex off by kissing the sweet spot on her neck that always gets her going. It never fails.

As her naked, hot, and sweaty body hovers over my own, she takes a moment to look at me, admiring and gazing and feeling like the luckiest woman in the world to have me here, with our hearts connecting.

She leans down and breathlessly kisses my lips, I happily return the favor, with my hands gripping her soft, long and light hair.

But then suddenly she does something that shocks me, a sharp breath being sucked in by me as my eyes open wide while I begin to feel her lips being replaced by her teeth, and the painful feel of my bottom lip being crushed and cut in between them.

“What are you doing?” I question in between the love bites.

I instantly feel a warm drop of blood sliding down my chin, only to be cleaned right up by Lynn’s candy tasting tongue.

“Sorry, baby… you’re just so incredibly sexy, and I couldn’t resist myself.”

At first, it takes me some time to get used to this new activity she’s performing, but eventually it somehow becomes pleasurable for me and I tell her, well, order her to continue. 

She happily obliges, and gives me loves bites almost all over my body, especially on my inner thigh right near my pussy.

The pain is a bit intense, but I like it. I really like it.

In fact, it makes my body scream in ecstasy.

It makes Lynn smirk like a sexy villain, pleased with her work on me, and other than my exhausted, well fucked body, she thinks….

“Mmmm… I should do this more often.”


End file.
